


The road to realization.

by A_BOP



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_BOP/pseuds/A_BOP
Summary: Eugene is not sure on his own sexuality. He thinks a certain coworker of his may be the object of his fascination but has no idea if he feels the same. Until one night at the bar Eugene drinks a little too much and says a lot too much. -note- i do not own the try guys or any rights or anything like that
Relationships: Ariel Fulmer/Ned Fulmer, Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Kudos: 15
Collections: gay





	1. Chapter One

Eugene sat on the end of his bed, his hands holding his face while he cried. It was now 2 am and he had to be awake at 7 to get ready for work. I mean he owned his own business, would it really matter if he was late? “I need to stop thinking like this” he murmurs to himself. He wiped his tears and stood. He moved around his bed to his wall length mirror beside the door. Checking himself out he decided he was still a little fat even though he knew for a fact he wasn’t. He knew for a fact he was a little underweight and looked really skinny but he just couldn’t feel skinny. He couldn’t feel pretty. People call him hot and sexy all the time. He knew he was. He knew he was talented and good at what he does but he can’t help the feeling that he’s not. He’s not good enough. He sets his hand on the mirror, as if trying to comfort himself. Only to feel the cold flat object in front of him. He looks down to his dresser, where a picture of him and Zach lay. He smiled. He always feels a little better when he sees his best friend. He goes to lay back in bed and falls asleep thinking of what things him and Zach would talk about in the morning.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Eugene groans and hits his alarm clock six times before it finally lets him go back to the silence of his home. Pesto is sitting by the door, fully ready for food and his morning walk. Emma just lays in a small ball on the floor as if hiding from the non existent danger she creates in her own little puppy mind. He stands up and says “excuse me little sir” to pesto who moves over just enough to allow Eugene to open the door. Emma follows very close to Eugene's heels while pesto runs wild around. Eugene can’t help but feel empty some how. He looks at his two little doggy baby’s and wonders what it would be like to share this with someone. Not someone.. but SOMEONE. One person. That one person. He still doesn’t know who she is but she’s out there, he tells himself. He's never been with a woman though. Or anyone. He craves arms around him but that’s the problem. Who’s arms. A battle he’s been having for years now and yet here he is still just. Alone. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice he let the dogs out and fed them. He sighs. “I’ve been on auto pilot for way to long” he grabs his bag and heads out. He only lives a few minutes from Ned's old house, his office. From a few blocks away, he watches as Zach pulls in. Getting out and smiling at the building. Happy to just be here. Happy to be alive. Eugene can’t help but to reciprocate the feeling and smiles too. “The sky is a little more blue today than normal” he thinks. He starts walking faster to the door and comes inside with a whoosh of wind. Keith stares at him oddly. Then begins to laugh with his hardy full body laugh that lights up a room. Eugene smiles and asked him “what’s so funny?” “I’ve never seen anyone come through that door the way you just did, or any door. It was just so funny” he said still laughing. Finally his eyes lock with Zach for a second and he is sitting in his desk chair with his head phones over his neck and both hands on the ear pieces as if he had just taken them off. He was laughing too. His smile hitting his eyes. “He really does have a nice smile” Eugene notes mentally before sitting at his desk. Him and Ned where going to be going to a fancy restaurant today to eat really expensive food, one of the many perks of this job. Ned walks in and grabbed Eugene's shoulders and pretty much yells “Are ya ready for steeeaaakk?!” Eugene looks up at him and says “Do you even know me?” And then cracks a huge grin. Keith looks at them both and says “One of these days me and my corn baby better get a chance at some of these fancy places” he said looking over his glasses as if he was a grandpa telling his grand kids to share. Eugene couldn’t help but laugh and say “ Of course you guys will get your chance at gourmet” causing them all to laugh. Ned looked at Eugene and said “Get in the car and I’ll be ready in like 3 seconds.” So Eugene did. He stood up grabbing a few cameras and telling three of the crew to come with them in a separate car since they couldn’t all fit.

Eugene's POV

I walked to the car and it was a little hot out. I wonder if he wants to drive or not? Ah whatever I’ll just drive. Ned took about 2 minutes to get in the car but he finally did. I watched as he threw on his buckle and gave me a weird look. “Why you staring? Put your seat belt on.” I laughed, “ Sorry I’m a little spacey.” Ned smiled at me. But in a way only a dad can. Almost like he was trying to tell me it was okay. Like he knows something.. what? “So how’s Wes??” I asked so we didn’t have to sit in silence. “He’s been doing really good, Aerials been a little more tired lately though because breastfeeding has been so demanding. But it’s been way easier than I thought it would be. I mean he cries a lot but they all do right?” He laughed. It seems like he thought he was talking to much and just stopped himself. I kinda feel bad. I enjoy listening to his weird little drabbles about his family. “ I mean I’ve never had kids but if I ever found someone worth having them with I’ll let you know” I smiled fondly at him. He looked at me a moment too long before asking “ Have you found anyone? I mean, I feel like not, because you would have told us but, anyone in mind?” Woah dude loaded question. I mean I don’t even know where to start? “I guess she would be brown hair, blue eyes, a little small for my liking but she’s sweet and beautiful and honestly he’s just amazing.” I said. Before suddenly feeling my stomach grab my neck and punch me in the face. He? He? Please god tell me Ned didn’t hear that. “You seem to be describing someone particular?” Ned said. Thank god he missed it. “I mean maybe. It’s just what I would want in someone.” I said trying to sound okay and not lead on that my voice was shaking. I pulled into the lot for the steak house and went to get out of the car. Ned grabbed my arm gently and said “One more thing, I’ll support you no matter who he is.” making a point to let me know he knew. Like trying to say I know your keeping something. I know who it is. What if he knows? It’s been almost a year since the day I realized it myself. It makes sense. I’ve never been with anyone and it’s only because I’m afraid to be with the people I want to be with. Just let it go Eugene. This is a path you don’t want to go down right now. I walked into the steak house getting myself ready for the shoot. Trying to pretend the conversation in the car never happened.


	2. Chapter Two

Eugene's POV  
I walked into the office after the shoot and sat down at my desk. The steaks were absolutely amazing but I can’t concentrate after what Ned said. I keep playing it over in my head. “No matter who HE is.” He definitely heard me. They all have probably had the thought in their head and I cannot be.. I can’t even say it. Suddenly i hear Keith's’ voice. “ Hey Eugene?” “Yeah sorry what?” I said not even realizing he was talking to me. “Dude you alright? I’ve been talking to you for like three minutes.” I don’t remember hearing him over the sound of my own thoughts. “Yeah sorry i was just really focused i guess.” I said with a forced smile. Zach noticed this and asked me to come outside with him really fast. I smile, genuinely this time and follow. Once we step outside his smile falls. “ Eugene, what’s up? You don't seem alright?” I furrowed my brow. I couldn't help but think it was sort of funny that he was the one to say this. He was the one to notice. Maybe he paid more attention to me than I thought. But he’s straight so this is a stupid thought to even have. “Yeah Zach i'm completely okay.” I said trying to sound as sure as I can. “You know i'm here. I can help if you'd let me.” he said, seeming actually concerned for me. “ I know Zach. I really appreciate you and i care a lot about you." I could just see it written on his face that he was not ready for that. Why did I say that? I’ve never been the one to express my feelings and especially not for no reason. “Well, thanks. I uh. Really care about you.” Zach said clearly nervous. God. I messed up didn't i? He looks so uncomfortable. Why can't i just admit something is different now? Something in my head when I look at him is so different. I walked back inside without another word to him. Once i sat down i let my head wonder. After the lie detector test video we did I started to let myself think. I ended down a path of realizing that i may have feelings for Zach. Ever since the realization however, things have been weird. Many exchanges like the one outside. I still loved talking to him and every conversation we had felt like it was somehow important. Everything Zach did felt somehow important. 

Zach’s POV  
Something is not right here. Looking over at Eugene, he's been out of it lately. And what was that outside? That was odd for him. It’s nearing the end of the day and I think i need to get someone's advice here. “ Hey Keith! Could you drive me home maybe?” “Yeah absolutely.” Keith said with a smile. “Just let me finish this last. One. second. Just this frame here. We can go. Right. Right. Now.” He stood up throwing his coat over his shoulder and started out the door. I glanced back to see Eugene's eyes on me. He glanced away when our eyes met. Why? I sat in the passenger seat and looked at Keith in that ‘something just ain't right here’ kind of look. “Alright, whats going on Zach?” Keith asked me as he pulled out of the driveway. “Well. Eugene has been weird. He has been nice to me but in a way that seems more than normal nice. I feel like he is going through something and in a way he's almost reaching out. But to me? I know I'm definitely over thinking this but I can't help it. You know how I get when I feel uncomfortable and i can't” “Zach! Okay. woah. Maybe he just needs some help?” Keith cut me off to end the rambling. I wanted to tell Keith my thoughts, the idea that Eugene, probably the straightest man i know having feelings for me. Especially me? I’m not exactly ugly but I'm certainly not Eugene level hot. I looked at Keith and said. “Probably, but what could be bothering him?.” for once I didn't keep going. I didn't ramble on and on about it because my mind can’t grasp onto anything coherent right now. “ What are you going to do?” Keith asked me, saying each word slowly as if to tell me I needed to think hard on this. I mean obviously I need to think hard. I love Eugene and I’ve never hidden the fact that I was bisexual but Eugene has never crossed my mind. What am I saying? I have no proof or idea that any of this even means he has feelings for me. I’m most likely overreacting. I know I am. Keith asked me again “So?” “ah sorry” I said forgetting to answer. “I don’t know. I guess ask him about it? I mean what else can I do?” I looked out the window, using the action to show Keith that I didn't really want a response. I don’t think just asking is the way to go but, having this feeling has been getting to me for weeks now. “I’m going to ask him tomorrow.” I said before I got out of the car, smiling at Keith and thanking him, saying our goodbyes. Suddenly I got I text right before I opened the door. I looked at it and my stomach dropped. It was Eugene. I walked inside and decided to shower before opening the text. It probably is just asking about doing a shoot or something. I always overthink things. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed a plain T-shirt and joggers before going to get in the shower. Turning on the water to almost scalding hot. I played with the idea of me and Eugene in my head, realizing this could end very badly. We have a business together! If something were to happen and end badly it would be the end of The Try Guys. What if things wouldn’t end badly though? C’mon Zach you need to stop thinking like this. I turned the water off and stood there for a second and took a deep breath remembering the text on my phone still left unanswered. I dried myself off and looked at the text. ‘Hey i’m sorry about being weird earlier.’ That’s odd that he said that. I wish me and him could be the way we were. When things didn't feel so weird and we just talked for hours. I replied back ‘What are you talking about?’ I didn't want him to think he made me uncomfortable. ‘I know you felt weird about what i said Zach, but i just wanted to say that i’m sorry and you mean a lot to me and i don't want things to be weird..’ I couldn’t help but feel a little giddy when he said that. I had no idea how to reply to that so i just said ‘It’s okay, I didn’t think it was weird.’ I hoped that was enough to make him not feel uncomfortable. I got dressed and walked into the living room. I was waiting for a message that I didn't think I was going to get at this point. It has been about 15 minutes so I decided to get my laptop and do some editing while watching other youtube videos.


End file.
